Corona-class frigate
The Corona-class frigate was a combat starship produced by Kuat Drive Yards for the New Republic. A successor to the successful EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate line, the Corona-class was designed as part of the New Republic's drive to modernize and standardize its naval forces, moving away from the eclectic collection of starships that it had inherited from the Alliance to Restore the Republic. The frigate was designed to incorporate the New Republic's philosophy of not allowing starships to operate independently for years at a time, and to be tied to a home base for support. Physically resembling its predecessor, Corona-class vessels were intended to operate both independently and in larger fleet formations, as well as perform a variety of mission profiles, including reconnaissance, close-line fire support and anti-starfighter screening operations. They boasted an array of offensive and defensive weapons, as well as hangar space for thirty-six starfighters. Corona-class frigates were deployed to the New Republic Defense Forces by 11 ABY, seeing service during the assaults on the New Republic by Imperial Admiral Natasi Daala. Characteristics Designed by Kuat Drive Yards, the Corona-class frigate was patterned after the EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate, which had been a successful design for the company. The basic configuration of the Corona-class resembled the layout of the Nebulon-B, with a forward section connected to the drive unit by a central spar. The fore section extended down from the main body of the frigate, while the central spar had been thickened from the original Nebulon-B design to provide extra protection. The drive unit housed the main engines, with a stabilizing fin extending from the lower part of the section on either side. Corona-class vessels required 782 crew members to operate, as well as fifty-six gunners; however, the frigate could be manned by a skeleton crew of 281. The ships also carried a complement of eighty soldiers.1 The Corona-class was 275 meters in length,1 clocking in at twenty-five meters shorter than its predecessor,2 and had less cargo space for supplies and consumables, in line with the New Republic's doctrine of having its ships be reliant on home bases rather than be able to operate independently for years at a time. Corona-class vessels could carry 4,000 metric tons of cargo, with enough provisions to last one year before resupply. The Corona-class was armed with ten turbolaser cannons and ten laser cannons for offense, as well as four ion cannons to disable enemy vessels and two tractor beam projectors.1 The shield generators on the frigate produced the same amount of protection1 as those on the Nebulon-B,2 but it had a stronger hull, allowing it to take more punishment in combat. The Corona-class incorporated a Class One hyperdrive unit,1 which was an improvement over the Class Two hyperdrive on the Nebulon-B.2 Three squadrons—thirty-six starfighters—could be deployed aboard the Corona-class,1 compared to the two squadrons carried on a Nebulon-B frigate,2 although not all line units carried a full complement, and some were only equipped with short-range fighters. Role The Corona-class frigate was used as a patrol vessel and could fulfil a variety of mission profiles. The vessel could operate independently, performing reconnaissance-in-force, or as part of a larger fleet formation, providing close fire support and anti-starfighter screening for larger vessels. The frigate could also be used as a starfighter assault platform. External links Category:Kuat Drive Yards products Category:New Republic starship classes Category:Star Wars